


Miłość do wzięcia

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Adorable Adam Raki, Asperger Syndrome, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Tree, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Light Angst, M/M, Polski | Polish, Soft Boys, ale nie do końca, background Lucas/Nadja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Cholera, był uroczy, to trzeba było mu przyznać.Sposób, w jaki kulił się w sobie i miękki ton głosu, którym mechanicznie odczytywał coś z etykiety sprawiały tylko, że Lucas zapragnął po prostu stać tam i patrzeć na niego przez cały dzień, ale dość prędko poczuł się dziwnie. Nie tak dawno wywinął się z jednej afery – nie chciał tak szybko wplątywać się w kolejną.





	Miłość do wzięcia

**Author's Note:**

> Prezent urodzinowy dla Dominika, który obchodził je wczoraj - spodobał się, więc wrzucam i tu.  
> Oba filmy oglądałam dość dawno temu, a postać Adama jest wyjątkowo trudna do ukształtowania w związku z jego chorobą, ale wydaje mi się, że nie pokiełbasiłam niczego na poważnie.
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Wciąż czuł się dziwnie, gdziekolwiek się wybierał. Spojrzenia mijanych ludzi – sąsiadów i znajomych lub niemal całkiem obcych mieszkańców miasta, który znali go jedynie poprzez ów niechwalebną aferę – już nie chowały w sobie urazy ani gniewu, lecz w głębi siebie Lucas nadal obawiał się, że to wszystko powróci. Pogróżki, zakazy, rękoczyny. Koszmary, które nie pozwalały mu w pełni funkcjonować, nienawiść, która kłuła go w serce za każdym razem, gdy wychodził z domu. Wiedział, że był to bezpodstawny lęk. Kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw, po wielu, wielu bolesnych dla niego tygodniach, jego opinia publiczna stosunkowo szybko wróciła do poprzedniego stanu. Odzyskał pracę i zaufanie rodziny oraz przyjaciół.    
  
Mimo to nie umiał powstrzymać rosnącego w jego piersi strachu za każdym razem, gdy krzyżował wzrok z kasjerem w lokalnym sklepie czy przechodniem na ulicy.   
  
Z ulgą więc powitał grudzień i wspaniałą okazję, by sprawić sobie pełne trzy tygodnie urlopu. Kiedy przy śniadaniu oznajmił wieści Nadji i Marcusowi, chłopiec zaczął promieniować radością i prosić swoją matkę, aby pozwoliła mu zacząć przerwę świąteczną wcześniej (co spotkało się ze zdecydowanym sprzeciwem), ale nawet gdy to nie poszło zgodnie z planem, uśmiech nie opuszczał jego twarzy. Nic nie przeszkodziło mu w rozplanowaniu czasu, jaki mieli razem spędzić.   
  
– Jesteś pewien, że Grethe  _ zatwierdzi _ ten urlop? – zapytała cicho Nadja, najwyraźniej przygotowywując się na porządną dawkę “a nie mówiłam”. – Zawsze miałeś więcej pracy przed świętami.  _ Nigdy _ nie byliśmy na prawdziwych przedświątecznych zakupach całą trójką.   
  
Lucas z wielkim trudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. – Rozmawiałem już z nią o tym parę dni temu. Poza tym coraz więcej dzieci znika tydzień, dwa przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Powoli grudzień staje się najbardziej postojowym miesiącem, nie licząc wakacyjnych.   
  
Nadja przyglądała mu się dłuższą chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym powróciła do swojego tosta i rozentuzjazmowanego syna. Lucas uniósł kubek czarnej jak smoła kawy i skrzywił się cierpiętniczo, upewniając się uprzednio, że kobieta nie zwraca na niego uwagi.    
  
Skłamałby mówiąc, iż ich małżeństwo ma się tak jak przed aferą, a może i przed kilku laty. Coraz częściej nie umieli znaleźć wspólnego języka i kłócili się o najmniejsze bzdury, czasem żadne z nich nie próbowało nawet załagodzić sporu, przez co ciche dni ciągnęły się tygodniami. Męczyło ich to oboje, Lucas widział to jasno i wyraźnie. Zastanawiał się, jak długo jeszcze to potrwa, zanim któreś z nich eksploduje.   
  
Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Grethe podpisała jego wniosek o trzytygodniowe wolne od pracy, ale oczywiście nie bez narzekań.   
  
– Podczas gdy ty będziesz balował, my będziemy zmuszone odwalać całą robotę! – wymamrotała szorstko, przesuwając papiery w jego stronę, lecz nie dało się nie zauważyć cienia uśmiechu tańczącego w kącikach jej ust. Lucas wyszczerzył się szeroko, dumnie ukazując światu swoje rekinie zęby i łapiąc za krawędź cienkiego pliku kartek, który w pośpiechu wsunął do teczki.    
  
– Popatrz na to tak: nie będę się wam plątał po kątach – odparował i wstał, obserwując jak Grethe obchodzi biurko dookoła, aby zatrzymać się przed nim. Mężczyzna schylił się, oplatając ją ramionami w serdecznym uścisku. – Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się jeszcze przed świętami.   
  
Grethe nie uśmiechała się, ale jej rysy złagodniały, nabrały delikatności i ciepła. Lucas znał ją na tyle dobrze, żeby rozszyfrować każdy grymas, jaki przybierała jej twarz. Bez zbędnych pożegnań wycofał się z jej gabinetu, a potem z budynku przedszkola i odpalił silnik swojego leciwego gruchota.   
  
Pierwszym punktem postojowym w drodze do domu był jeden z niewielu marketów, w których Lucas robił zakupy. Mężczyzna nie przypominał sobie, aby Nadja wspominała o potrzebie uzupełnienia spiżarki, lecz jedna czy dwie dodatkowe butelki czerwonego wina nie zrobią nikomu krzywdy, prawda? Cóż, będzie musiał dorzucić do koszyka co najmniej trzy tabliczki czekolady dla Marcusa, ale to niewielka cena za wieczór spokoju i dobrego humoru. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu spędzą razem przyjemnie czas bez niepotrzebnych kłótni i zgrzytów, że alkohol pozwoli zrelaksować się zarówno Nadji, jak i jemu. Może uda mu się przekonać swoją żonę, iż nie ma siły, żeby przenieść się do sypialni i dane mu będzie spać na kanapie w salonie. Będzie to miła odmiana, przerwa od niezręcznego kontaktu fizycznego, który męczył go od miesięcy.   
  
Tak jak przewidywał, parking przed sklepem był pusty, nie licząc samochodu właściciela i skutera jednego z pracowników. Kto w tę cholerną zawieruchę jeździ do pracy skuterem?   
  
Ciepłe powietrze o zapachu środków dezynfekujących i słodkiej owocowej mieszaniny otuliło go w chwili, w której przekroczył próg budynku, topiąc zalegające w jego stawach przeraźliwe igły zimna. Lucas złapał najbliższy koszyk za rączkę i zawieszając go sobie na przedramieniu podążył w głąb miniaturowego labiryntu sklepowych półek. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajdują się słodycze – znał rozkład marketu jak własną kieszeń, dlatego już po krótkiej chwili znajdował się tuż przed ścianą ciastek i czekolad.   
  
Nie był jednak sam.   
  
Minęło parę sekund, zanim zarejestrował sylwetkę przykucającą parę metrów od niego. Był to mężczyzna, na oko młodszy od Lucasa o kilka ładnych lat, opatulony grubą, puchową kurtką i z długim szalikiem wokół szyi. Na jego odkrytej głowie dumnie prezentowała się gęsta, ciemna czupryna w stanie nieładu, a zza kołnierza wystawał nieśmiało kilkudniowy zarost. Ciężko było ocenić, ale wydawał się tak zaabsorbowany wyborem pomiędzy dwoma pozornie takimi samymi markami żelek, że nie dostrzegł Lucasa; istniało również prawdopodobieństwo, iż najzwyczajniej w świecie go zignorował. Och, gdyby tylko Lucas miał na tyle silnej woli, żeby otrząsnąć się i przestań gapić na nieznajomego jak sroka w kubeł.   
  
Cholera, był uroczy, to trzeba było mu przyznać. Sposób, w jaki kulił się w sobie i miękki ton głosu, którym mechanicznie odczytywał coś z etykiety sprawiały tylko, że Lucas zapragnął po prostu stać tam i patrzeć na niego przez cały dzień, ale dość prędko poczuł się dziwnie. Nie tak dawno wywinął się z jednej afery – nie chciał tak szybko wplątywać się w kolejną.   
  
Ledwie rzucając okiem na regał zgarnął cztery różne czekolady (miał nadzieję, że były różne, ale jednocześnie nie miał odwagi przebywać w tym samym miejscu chwili dłużej) i czym prędzej pomaszerował ku kasom.    
  
Dopiero siedząc w samochodzie zorientował się, że zapomniał tego, po co tu tak naprawdę przyjechał – wina. Zaklął i z wściekłości uderzył pięściami w kierownicę, na szczęście nie trafiając w sam jej środek, który uruchamiał potwornie głośny, przywołujący o atak serca klakson. Powinien się wrócić; co go powstrzymywało?   
  
Kiedy kładł dłoń na klamce w celu naciśnięcia jej i wyjścia z maszyny, w automatycznych drzwiach pojawił się czarujący nieznajomy. Trzymał w ręce białą, nieprzezroczystą reklamówkę pełną zakupów, a jego rozczochrane włosy kryły się pod błękitnym kapturem kurtki. Jego wzrok był nieco nerwowy, a krok niestabilny, sylwetka lekko pochylająca się na wszystkie strony – jego szeroko rozwarte oczy skupione były w jednym punkcie, jednak moment później opadły na samochód Lucasa i zatrzymały się na nim, wbite z wyrazem zainteresowania w kierowcę, ale nie trwało to długo. Prędzej niż się pojawił, intrygujący mężczyzna zniknął za rogiem ulicy, pozostawiając Lucasa skonfundowanego i rozproszonego w maszynie stojącej samotnie w centrum niemal opustoszałego parkingu.   
  
  
***   
  
Lucas nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tego samego mężczyznę dwa dni później.   
  
Marcus całe popołudnie nalegał, aby jak najszybciej wybrali się tam i upolowali najpiękniejsze drzewko świąteczne, jakie tylko znajdą. Lucas podświadomie wiedział, jak wielki wydatek to oznaczało, ale jeśli miało to sprawić, że jego syn będzie szczęśliwy, cena nie grała roli.    
  
Dlatego też niezwłocznie przejechali pół miasta po to, żeby dostać się na przeładowany żywymi drzewami bazar, rozbrzmiewający gwarem rozmów, śmiechu i grającej w tle świątecznej muzyki. Lucas znał większość osób (pomijając sprzedawców, którzy pojawiali się zawsze znikąd w środku grudnia, dojeżdżając do miejscowości z pobliskich wsi), jakie przewijały się z każdą sekundą przez targ, co okazało się nie być aż tak złą rzeczą, jak przewidywał. Widocznie ludzie powoli zapominali o jeszcze niedawno tak wielkim problemie, jaki stanowił dla nich Lucas – niektórzy uśmiechali się do niego z powitaniem na ustach, kolejni kiwali głową. Miło było wreszcie wracać do normalności.   
  
Mężczyzna pozwolił Marcusowi wybrać, na którym stoisku i jaką choinkę kupią. On sam nie miał zbyt wielu wymagań, a możliwość samodzielnego wyboru wydawała się być dla chłopaka wielką uciechą. Sporo czasu zajął im powierzchowny rekonesans, lecz w końcu Marcus zdecydował się na niezbyt wysokiego, ale całkiem rozłożystego świerka srebrnego, którego wspólną pracą wpakowali do pojemnego bagażnika, ignorując fakt, że nie byli w stanie go zamknąć.   
  
– Zadowolony? – zapytał z uśmiechem Lucas, kiedy skończył rozliczać się ze sprzedawcą. Wraz z nastolatkiem wracali do zaparkowanego w pobliżu samochodu, którego ciepło powitali z ulgą po ciągłym kontakcie z wietrznym i zimnym grudniowym powietrzem.   
  
– Bardzo! – odpowiedział Marcus, z trudem zapinając pasy skostniałymi pomimo grubych rękawiczek palcami. Lucas zabierał się za odpalanie silnika, gdy chłopak klepaniem po ramieniu odwrócił jego uwagę od stacyjki. – Tato, zobacz.   
  
Kiedy Lucas podążył wzrokiem za jego palcem, zobaczył go. Nieznajomego w niebieskiej puchówce i burzy loków wysuwającej się spod kaptura, przemierzającego szybkim tempem chodnik z choinką w ręku. Nie było to co prawda olbrzymie drzewo – mogło co najwyżej sięgać do pasa – ale Lucas nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie targania go przez zimne, ciemne miasto.   
  
– Przesiądziesz się do tyłu? – poprosił Marcusa, z zawziętością przekręcając kluczyk. Nie musiał się powtarzać, a kiedy silnik zaskoczył za drugim razem, czym prędzej ruszył spod targu w stronę samotnego mężczyzny.   
  
Odgłos silnika odwrócił uwagę nieznajomego od drogi. Lucas opuścił szybę, wychylając się nad siedzeniem pasażera z ciepłym wyrazem twarzy. – Dobry wieczór. Nie potrzebuje pan podwózki? Myślę, że mamy ten sam kierunek.   
  
Nieznajomy wydawał się zaskoczony, może nawet nieco przestraszony. Jego nerwowe źrenice otaksowały nieufnie Lucasa, ale kiedy brunet dostrzegł Marcusa na tylnym siedzeniu, jego szczęka rozluźniła się.   
  
– Myślę, że to prawda – odparł w bardzo dziwnym stylu, poprawiając wypadającą mu zza pazuchy choinkę. Lucas obrócił się w siedzeniu.   
  
– Marcus, możesz pomóc panu z choinką? Połóż ją na siedzeniu obok siebie, powinna się zmieścić.   
  
Podczas gdy Marcus i nieznajomy zajęci byli układaniem drzewka w taki sposób, aby weszło do środka i jednocześnie nie narobiło bałaganu, Lucas miał okazję przyjrzeć się z bliska i z lepszej perspektywy drugiemu mężczyźnie.   
  
Tak, był niewątpliwie młodszy i to sporo – może o osiem, dziewięć lat, tego Lucas nie był pewien. Rysy jego twarzy były zaskakująco wyraźne, ale składały się w delikatną całość, która, opatulona szczelnie puchowym kapturem, wyglądała naprawdę uroczo.   
  
Czekaj,  _ co _ ?   
  
Tor jego myśli został – na szczęście – przerwany przez podwójny trzask drzwiczek, przednich i tylnych. Nieznajomy zajął fotel pasażera i nieco niezręcznie, trzęsącymi się dłońmi, zapiął pasy z głośnym  _ klik! _ . Lucas zaglądnął w lusterko, z rozbawieniem odkrywając, że Marcus był zmuszony tulić miniaturowe drzewko, aby nie układało się ono w niepożądany sposób, po czym powrócił wzrokiem na przednie siedzenie, a potem na drogę i ruszył.   
  
– Więc – zaczął po chwili, sięgając do przodu, by włączyć samochodowe radio na stacji, która grała akurat znany wszystkim świąteczny przebój. – Jestem Lucas, to mój syn Marcus. Nie jestem pewien, czy widziałem tu pana wcześniej.   
  
– Adam Raki – przedstawił się drugi mężczyzna, wyciągając ku niemu prawą dłoń, którą prędko cofnął, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. Na jego policzkach zaczynały kwitnąć dwa soczyste rumieńce, które w połączeniu z bladym uśmiechem odejmowały mu parę lat. – Ja, um… Przeprowadziłem się tu niedawno, mieszkam przy głównej alei. Nie… Nie znam jeszcze dokładnie kartografii miasta, nie jestem pewien, czy byłbym w stanie trafić po zmierzchu do domu.

 

Mówił szybko i tak samo nerwowo, jak poruszały się jego oczy, ale mimo to jego słowa były zaskakująco zrozumiałe. Kiedy Lucas zerknął na niego z ukosa, zauważył, że Adam siedzi niewiarygodnie sztywno – czy to było w ogóle wygodne? Jego ręce spoczywały na udach, plecy stykały się z oparciem fotela w pozornie każdym miejscu, a głowa prawie dotykała wyłożony miękką tapicerką sufit. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna był mniej więcej wzrostu Lucasa, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż ten musiał garbić się, aby znaleźć komfortową pozycję w fotelu kierowcy.

 

– Ha, w takim razie ma pan szczęście – rzucił lekko starszy mężczyzna, kierując się w stronę wspomnianej przez Adama ulicy. Fakt, iż brunet był w mieście nowy i nie wydawał się typem, który zagadywał do każdej mijanej osoby, co oznaczało, że nie wiedział też o burzy, jaka miotała miastem jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, poprawił mu humor. W końcu mógł porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie patrzył na niego z zamyśleniem i nie krzywił się, gdy na wierzch wyciągany był temat przedszkola, które było – nie zapominajmy – stałym miejscem pracy Lucasa. To mogło być nawet przyjemne.    
  
– Jeśli można spytać: gdzie pan pracuje? – zapytał po chwili ciszy Lucas. Adam zmarszczył brwi, skupiając się na swoich splecionych palcach.   
  
– Nie pracuję. Chciałbym zajmować się astrofizyką, ale wydaje mi się, że ciężko będzie znaleźć taką posadę w tej miejscowości.   
  
Lucas parsknął śmiechem, zachowując przyjazny wyraz twarzy, aby nie urazić bruneta. – Tak, z tym będzie raczej ciężko.    
  
– Zna się pan na gwiazdach? – wybuchnął Marcus z tylnego siedzenia, szamocząc się z choinką, która uniemożliwiała mu wysunięcie się do przodu pomiędzy przednimi fotelami. Adam rozpromienił się lekko na to pytanie i natychmiast obrócił w siedzeniu, ale nie spojrzał prosto na nastolatka; nie, jego wzrok błądził gdzieś w okolicy jego twarzy. Osobliwe.   
  
– Nie tylko na nich. Na planetach, kometach, układach i galaktykach również.   
  
– Ale super. Nauczy mnie pan kiedyś rozróżniać gwiazdozbiory na niebie?    
  
Lucas zmierzył go wzrokiem w lusterku, starając się w tym samym czasie nie wjechać w krawężnik. – Nie zadawaj takich pytań, Marcus. Pan Raki na pewno ma ważniejsze zajęcia. Tobie z pewnością nie byłoby miło, gdyby ktoś oderwał cię od czegoś taką błahostką.   
  
– Tak właściwie to nie mam żadnych konkretnych planów na najbliższy czas – wtrącił cicho Adam i nieśmiało zerknął w kierunku Lucasa – wciąż nie wprost na niego – jak gdyby bał się, że mężczyzna będzie na niego zły. – Oczywiście jeśli pan sobie nie życzy, nie będę nalegał. Rozumiem, jeśli preferuje pan, żeby pański syn nie przebywał w moim towarzystwie, mimo wszyst–    
  
– W porządku – przerwał jego monolog Lucas. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że przekroczył granicę i zachował się jak gbur, ale machnął na to mentalnie ręką. Lepsze to niż zmieszanie bruneta. – Nie ma sprawy. Potrzebuję tylko przedyskutować to z żoną, ale wątpię, żeby miała z tym większy problem. Nareszcie Marcus nauczy się czegoś z własnej woli – dodał z przekąsem, puszczając perskie oko do odbicia nastolatka, który tylko przewrócił oczami. Drzewko spoczywającego na jego kolanach nie pozwalało mu na żadną urażoną pozę, więc musiał zadowolić się jedynie skwaszoną miną.   
  
Raki wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, najwyraźniej rozpoznając swoją ulicę mimo wcześniejszych zapewnień, iż wciąż tego nie potrafi. Kiedy Lucas zatrzymał się ostrożnie przed wjazdem, który wskazał mu brunet, ten prawie wyskoczył z pojazdu nie zważając na zaskoczone spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny. Klnąc pod nosem Lucas przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, uciszając silnik. Gdy udało mu się wygramolić z samochodu, uprzednio sprawdziwszy, czy nic nie nadjeżdża z żadnej strony, Marcus był już niemal uwolniony od ciężaru drzewka-miniaturki, które z uwagą zdejmował z niego Adam. Mimo tego Lucas zaproponował się, iż pomoże przenieść roślinę do środka i nawet pokonał pokaźny odcinek pokrytego lodem chodnika oddzielający go od bruneta, lecz ten potrząsnął stanowczo głową, omijając jego spojrzenie.   
  
– Dziękuję za pomoc i za podwiezienie – rzucił tylko, a na jego młodą twarz wpłynął nieśmiały uśmiech, który musiał być skierowany zarówno na Marcusa, jak i na Lucasa, pomimo iż Adam nie patrzył na żadnego z nich. Starszy mężczyzna poszedł w jego ślady, uśmiechając się szeroko.    
  
Raki wydawał się nieśmiały, ale mógł też najzwyczajniej w świecie nie czuć żadnej sympatii do Lucasa i jego syna. Szczerze mówiąc Lucas wątpił w to drugie. Brunet wydawał się zbyt podekscytowany wizją spędzenia czasu z nastolatkiem, aby zanim nie przepadać. Może Lucas będzie w stanie wcisnąć się na ów wieczór gwiazdozbiorów, by pobyć w towarzystwie osobliwego mężczyzny choć odrobinę dłużej.    
  
Wtedy Adam odwrócił się na pięcie, po raz kolejny przerywając Lucasowi moment przemyśleń. Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej oczy w chwili paniki. – Uch, mogę prosić o pański numer telefonu?   
  
Zabrzmiało to, jakby chciał umówić się z brunetem, więc szybko dodał, że “potrzebuje go do kontaktu w związku z nauką gwiazdozbiorów”, na co Marcus zmarszczył w konsternacji brwi i obrzucił go zakłopotanym wzrokiem. Raki nie wyczuł w tym nic dziwnego, dzięki Bogu, i już minutę później jego numer tkwił bezpiecznie w pamięci komórki Lucasa.   
  
Lucas musiał zbyt długo patrzeć za odchodzącym w stronę niewielkiego, parterowego budynku Adamem, bo w pewnym momencie Marcus szturchnął go w ramię.    
  
– Jedziemy czy nie? – wymamrotał zniecierpliwiony z jedną nogą w środku samochodu, układając się na miejscu, gdzie jeszcze parę minut wcześniej siedział Raki. Lucas westchnął i pozwolił kącikom swoich ust unieść się o parę milimetrów.   
  
– Jedziemy.


End file.
